The present invention relates to the ascertaining and determination of the concentration of two components of a blend or mixture of gas such as chlorine and hydrogen gas.
The components of the type referred to above can be determined by means of two analyzers each responding to one of the components. It is possible, however, to use a single analyzer which then will have to be adjusted accordingly. The known equipment, however, is therefore rather complicated and extensive.